


Fourth Floor

by jensenradckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenradckles/pseuds/jensenradckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a tiring day for Dean Winchester, Advertising Executive at Sandover Limited, he just wants to get home and stick on another episode of Dr Sexy. His evening plans didn't include getting trapped in an elevator for hours with only a mysterious man with dark brown hair, let alone spill his entire life story to the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth Floor

Dean Smith pulled his dark brown leather satchel and wedged the pastry he was holding into his mouth to press the elevator button. It had been a long Friday at Sandover and he was ready to go home, put his feet up and watch a few episodes of Dr Sexy MD before falling asleep on the sofa. He looked down at his phone and began replying to an email and taking a bite out of his pastry. Ping. The elevator doors slid open and he walked inside before clicking the button to the parking lot 3 times. He never knew why he did that, the elevator understood him the first time. He yawned, looking around. There was a short Asian woman carrying stacks and stacks of paperwork, a tall man with blond hair resting his head against the wall with his eyes closed and a dark haired man standing in the corner, looking confused at Dean. Dean suddenly felt very self-conscious, this guy’s stare felt like he was undressing him with his eyes, but this was different to how all the girls in the office acting when he walked past, this was different and more… curious. The elevator doors opened again and the woman and the blond man walked out, leaving the dark haired man and Dean alone when the doors closed again.  
“Uh, can I help you?” Dean said, pushing the button again for the parking lot.  
“I’m just wondering why you’re pressing the button so many times, is there really any need?” The man asked. Dean lifted his finger off the button after realising he was still pressing it.  
“Oh. Uh, I guess not.” Dean stammered, pulling his bag up his shoulder again from where it was slipping. Suddenly, there was a small bang and the elevator stopped. The man looked round, not panicked, only confused. He tilted his head to the side and looked around. Dean was panicking, banging on the door and pressing the buttons, all of them, holding down the red emergency button at the top and trying to speak into the buttons to get hold of someone. The man pushed gently on the elevator doors, smoothing his hand down the place where the two doors meet.  
“It appears that the elevator has stopped.” He said, matter-of-factly. Dean looked at him, a mixture of confused, annoyed and exasperated.  
“Yeah well done genius,” He snapped, shouting at the door to get help and checking his phone for signal. No such luck.  
“I don’t think that’s helping.” The man said. “We might as well just wait until it starts again, or someone notices that the elevator hasn’t arrived downstairs. Dean put his forehead against the cool metal on the door, sighing deeply before turning around to look at this man.  
“Fine. Let’s just wait then,” Dean said, sliding down onto the thin carpeted floor and he watched this other man sit gently in the other corner, where this man just sat and looked at the metal walls, vacant, just thinking. They sat like this for another ten minutes before Dean began to get restless, tapping his feet and drumming his fingers against the metal of the door, tapping out the drum beat to Highway to Hell before he looked over to the man, finding him watching him intently, looking slightly irritated that the silence had been broken, his head tilted slightly, and he looked like a slightly ruffled owl.  
“What?” Dean asked defensively.  
“Do you mind?”  
“No not really,” Dean smiled, sarcastically before continuing to pick and the carpet and hum AC/DC.  
“Well I do.” He said, dryly. “Can you stop?” he said, telling not asking. Dean felt he had to so he stopped, but began fiddling with his cufflinks.  
“What’s your name?” Dean asked, not looking up from his cufflinks.  
“Castiel.” He answered, and Dean looked up.  
“Gesundheit.” Dean said, chuckling at his own joke and Castiel rolled his eyes. “I’m joking man. But seriously, were your parents all hopped up on crack when they named you or…” Castiel narrowed his blue eyes at him, and Dean could practically see the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Like a cat.  
“Me and all my siblings were named after angels.” Castiel said simply. “I prefer to go by Cas.”  
“I can see why.” Dean said, and Cas glared again, although there was less chill in the stare and there was a small glint of humour in his eyes.  
“Well I’m Dean,” he said, holding out his hand for Cas to shake, who looked at it confused for beat before taking Dean’s hand and shaking it carefully. Everything Cas did seemed practiced and precise. “I only have one sibling, Sam.” Dean said, not really sure why he was telling Cas this but he just nodded slightly, his eyes doing most of the smiling. Dean looked down again, fiddling with his shirt cuffs again and another 5 minutes of silence followed before someone spoke again.  
“I have 5 brothers and one sister.” Cas said directly.  
Dean whistled. “5 brothers? Wow I barely cope with one,” Dean said. “What’re they all called then, all of them after angels too you said?”  
“Well there’s Michael, he’s the oldest, he’s 33. Then there’s Luke, he’s 30. Then Gabriel, he’s 3 years older than me. Then it’s me, I’m 24. Then Anna, she’s 21 followed by Ezekiel, we just call him Zeke and he’s 19 and finally there’s Samandriel, we just call him Sam, he’s the baby of the family at 16.” Cas said, recalling all of the names off the top of his head.  
“Wow, your parents have a really strict schedule to get down and dirty don’t they?” Dean laughed, before realising how weird it is to comment on someone’s parent’s sex life, let alone someone he’s just met, and he mentally kicked himself.  
“What do you mean?” Cas asked, doing the tilty head thing again.  
_Oh._  
“Well I just meant like um 3 years in between each of you, pretty um… well timed.” Dean trailed off.  
“I see.” Cas said, vacantly thinking again, Dean could almost hear the cogs whirring in his little odd head.  
“So uh, you said all your brothers were named after angels.”  
“Yes I did, well observed,” Cas said sarcastically, looking Dean in the eyes again, that twinkle showing only in his eyes that Dean had learnt to read as him smiling.  
“Luke? Doesn’t sound like an angel to me, is he the black sheep of the family then?”  
“Quite the opposite. Luke is short for Lucifer, I’m sure you can see why he would prefer to be called Luke.” Cas said, smiling with his eyes.  
“You have a very interesting family.” Dean commented before checking his phone again for more signal.  
“It would appear so, but really they’re just a pain.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Yeah,” Cas said, not continuing, and Dean didn’t want to press. They just sat for another 15 minutes in silence, Dean fiddling with the straps on his bag. But it was a comfortable silence, not awkward at all, which struck Dean as strange. He had never spoken a word to this guy in his life and yet he felt so comfortable around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter continuing this one will be uploaded by Sunday guys, be patient ;)  
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments always appreciated c: <3


End file.
